Risette's New Best Friend
by itachisbestfriend644
Summary: It was hard being a pop sensation. You really could never know who was really your friend. Well, Luckily for Risette she found the perfect friends. The thing is, has she found the perfect best friend? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! How are you doing today? So this is my first story on ! I really hope you guys enjoy it. Please review and tell me all the things I messed up on and stuff! Lol :) **

It was hard being a pop sensation. Every day you are bombarded with people trying to get into your personal business. It was also very difficult to find true friends who aren't going to use you for fame, fortune, or bragging rights. This is what Rise 'Risette' had to deal with on a daily basis. All she wants is for somebody to truly love her for what's on the inside. But lately things have been getting better. She's made true friends that have saved her life, and wanted nothing in return. She loves those friends like family, and today she was going to give them each a present from the local store Junes.

Rise awoke with a buzzing happiness and a song in her heart. She got up out of her bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for an exciting day.

"Hmm what should I wear today?" Rise asked herself. She swept through her very large, diverse wardrobe and set her eyes on a sexy plaid skirt. It was a mini-skirt that showed off her gorgeous legs. She then decided on putting on a pink Britney's Secret form-fitting t-shirt and a black mini jacket to go over it. Then she slipped on some high heeled pink and black stripper boots. Lastly, she put her hair up into its usual pig tails. She kissed herself in the mirror, and strutted out of her small, humble home.

As Rise was humming one of her favorite songs, she spotted Kanji down the street talking to Daisuke, the head of the soccer team and top jock of the high school. Without thinking, Rise ran (as fast as her skinny legs could go in stripper boots!) towards the two guys and yelled at the top of her lungs "KANJI-KUN!"

"Whoa! Risette-san? What are you doing?" Kanji questioned. It came out louder than he'd meant. Daisuke smirked and grabbed Kanji's shoulder strongly.

"Well, I'll talk to you later okay?" And at that, Daisuke headed off. Rise blushed as she stared at Kanji, who was now awkwardly smiling towards Daisuke's direction. If Rise didn't know better, there was A LOT of romantic tension going on between those two.

"Oh my gosh Kanji-kun you LIKE him! Anyone can spot that from like, a mile away!" Rise gushed. She started jumping around, and held Kanji's hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about at all!" Kanji told her. She stared at him in disbelief. He finally gave a frustrated sigh. "Okay, fine! I have feelings for Daisuke-kun. Don't tell anyone, okay?"

Rise squealed. She loves knowing things other people didn't! Suddenly an idea popped into her pretty little head. "Okay so, I'm totally gonna help you get a date with him! He's such a stud! And didn't he say he hated girls that one time at the Culture Festival?"

"Yes he did. But, hell, I doubt he'd want to date me! I don't think I'm his type. Anyway, I better get going. I have some knitting to finish." Kanji kissed Rise on the forehead, and started to walk away.

"Kanji-kun, let's go on a shopping spree! I'm going to get you the CUTEST clothes! First, let's go look at your wardrobe." Rise grabbed Kanji's arm and bolted to his home, which was a few blocks away. Kanji sighed and shook his head. But, really, he's just as excited as her! He sure does love cute things! Eventually, the duo stopped their run in front of a store that sells home made goods and knit-wear.

"I always thought it was cute that your family owns this little store. They sell the CUTEST things!" Rise gushed. She held Kanji's hand and walked into the building. They were greeted by Kanji's mother, who kindly offered them some homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks ma." Kanji said politely. As the two kept walking through the Japanese home/store, they finally spotted Kanji's room.

"Okay, this is my room… Sorry if it's…" Kanji couldn't finish his sentence, because Rise was already barging in and looking through his closet! Kanji sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Omg Kanji-kun…" Rise whispered to herself in agitation. She shuffled through all of his shirts and jackets then closed the closet. She then turned to him and put both hands onto her hips in a motherly fashion.

"ALL of your shirts and jackets are, like, one color: BLACK. Maybe a little yellow or white hidden in there as well, but the majority is black. Wow."

"Well, I like the color black! And black matches everything… It's a very tough, masculine color too." Kanji defended himself against Rise's harsh critique.

Rise took Kanji's hand and shot out of the house. They were running straight to Junes. All Kanji could do was gulp in horror…

"Hello! Welcome to Junes. How may I help you today?" Spoke the Junes manager and prince, Yosuke. He stopped folding clothing and looked up at the customers he was greeting. He smiled awkwardly at his two friends Kanji and Rise.

"Hi Yosuke- kun." Said Rise, very defensive and looking irritated at the moment. She could never stand Yosuke and his ignorant homophobia! She knows he's probably deep in his gay closet of loserdom, but that is another matter entirely.

"Shopping for your boyfriend, Kanji- kun?" Joked Yosuke awkwardly. Kanji's face became red hot with rage and embarrassment. He walked towards Yosuke threateningly and grabbed him by his employee shirt.

"If you say one more thing to insult me, I will put your ass in a coma and blow up your damn house!" Yosuke froze and backed away slowly. He then turns around and begins walking away like nothing happened. That is, until Rise yells his name.

"Oh Yosuke- kun! Can I borrow your Manager Discount card again? Thanks." The pop sensation took the card from the nervous homophobe's hand and begins skipping away with Kanji towards the Men's section.

"Does he always let you take his discount card, Risette- san?" asked a bewildered Kanji.

"Well, let's just say I have him blackmailed for the rest of his life." Risette whispered, and then giggled cutely as if what she said wasn't creepy at all. The two finally reached the men's section of Junes. After about 30 minutes of awkwardly trying on clothes and squealing about Kanji's cuteness, they eventually found the perfect outfit.

"Kanji-kun you look ravishing!" gushed Risette who was obviously proud of her work. She looked Kanji up and down one more time, to see if it was as sexy as she thought. The tall blonde had on a tight fitting, white button-up t-shirt which accented his big, brawny muscles perfectly. He also had on some tight blue Chinos which showed off his perfect, in shape butt very nicely (Risette couldn't help but to squeeze it every once in a while). To finish the outfit, he had on a pair of white Converse with black outlining.

"Oh, and you should put this studded black cross necklace on too!" Risette said, holding out a beautiful black cross necklace.

"Yes ma'am." Kanji said jokingly, making Risette give him an odd look. They both laughed after that and Kanji went to go change back to his normal clothes. That is, until a bunch of women spotted Risette.

"Oh my gosh is that who I think it is!? Is that Risette-san!? I love her!" Screamed one of the women. The others followed suit. Risette was bombarded with hugs and questions and for her to give autographs.

Kanji looked at all the women annoyingly, thinking "this is why I'm gay…" to himself. Eventually the women left and Kanji went back to his dressing room. Risette sat in the nearest chair and started texting away to some friends.

"Excuse me, Risette-san, but is Kanji-kun still in there with you?" asked a familiar male voice. Risette looked up at the random stranger, but found out it wasn't a stranger at all! It was the hot jock stud, Daisuke.

"DAISUKE-KUN! Yes, Kanji-kun is right here in this dressing room! Come on out Kanji-kun~". Risette gushed, yet again. Daisuke smiled a little and waited by the fitting room door. Inside the fitting room, Kanji was thoroughly freaking out.

"Dammit! What should I do?" He thought to himself. He decided to put back on his new clothes to go out and say hi to his crush. When the fitting room door opened, Risette and Daisuke stared at the newly clothed male. Daisuke's face lit up in a small blush, and Risette definitely took a picture of his reaction. Kanji blushed hard and started stroking his arm embarrassingly.

"H-hey guys. What's up, huh? What are you staring at?" Kanji said, not so calmly either. Risette giggled and watched Kanji leave the dressing room completely. She then decided it was time to commence her plan. Operation: get Kanji laid.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave now. I have things to do anyway. I'll buy the clothes and leave them at your house, okay?" Risette said matter-of-factly. She then kissed Kanji on the cheek and headed out of the men's section, until she "accidentally" dropped her phone behind her.

"Oops! Oh, my! How clumsy am I today? Kanji-kun could you be a doll and get that for me?" She asked, way too sweetly. Kanji went over to get the phone off the carpeted floor. He bent over innocently, and Risette quickly looked up to see Daisuke's crazy blush and his hard-on he tried to hide in his soccer shorts.

"Mission complete!" Risette clapped and jumped up and down, before realizing she had just said that out loud. Kanji gave her a weird look before turning around to face a hot and bothered Daisuke.

"Kanji-kun, will you meet me at my place tonight? We can have a sleep over. Cool with you?" Daisuke asked. Kanji then blushed deeper, his face becoming as red as an apple. He started stuttering and didn't know what to say. This is when Risette jumps in.

"Of COURSE he'll be there, silly! You two have fun okay?" and at that, Risette left the giant shopping store Junes. When she got home, she looked into her beauty mirror and smiled.

"Tomorrow's going to be a very fun day. Looks like I finally have the gay best friend I've always wanted!" She smiled at herself and blew a kiss to her reflection. Indeed, tomorrow will totally be a fun day with Risette and her new best friend!


End file.
